


On the Prowl

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathroom Sex, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, This got longer than I expected hang on tight, older bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: When Gladio takes Ignis to a local night club, they're both just hoping for a change of pace. Some dancing, some harmless flirting, nothing two experienced cops shouldn't be able to handle, right?Until it turns outthey'rethe ones being hunted.(Commission, WIP)





	On the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiraKatze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKatze/gifts).



> Thanks so much for the commission! I'll be the first to admit that this story got way ahead of me in the planning stages. There's just so much to do with a modern-day werewolf AU, and you _did_ request my two OTPs lol. Hope you like where this is going, and I'll do my best to have the next chapter(s) up as soon as I can!

Gladio frowned into the mirror. Adjusted the collar of his shirt and drew his shoulders back, practicing that all-important casual stance that was actually surprisingly hard to make look casual. Maybe Ignis had been right about opting for a tie, but it was too late to get one now. His friend - and coworker, though tonight that was off the table - would be there to pick him up in exactly three minutes, which only gave him enough time to throw a vest on over his outfit. Dark red on black; probably a touch too dramatic, if he was being honest with himself, but wasn’t that what these kinds of places were for? Dress up, stand out, hope to get lucky?

The night club had been his own idea. It had been years - nearly a decade - since the last time he’d been to one, and it seemed like the perfect way to pull Ignis out of a slump. After couple of bad relationships fizzled out, he’d talked about giving up completely on ever finding love. Gladio, of course being an expert on the subject, had clapped him on the back, laughed, and told him he was taking him to get laid.

So the night, in actuality, was supposed to be all about Iggy. Gladio was his support, his wingman, and yet somehow couldn’t help but feel like he’d gotten in over his own head. What if _he_ met someone at the club, too? He was thirty-three, often worked nights, and could count the number of stable relationships he’d ever had on one hand. Admittedly a nightclub wasn’t exactly the perfect place to find a long-term romance, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn't at least ready to try.

Ignis pulled up precisely on time, his sleek, black R8 easily the most expensive thing on the block. ‘ _An investment’_ he’d called it the first time he drove it to the precinct. Gladio knew better. He threw on his coat, thought better of it, tossed it back onto the chair by the front door, and grabbed his keys instead. One last glance in the mirror - yeah, the vest was a good choice - before stepping out into the chilled February night.

* * *

“Remember to relax.”

“Right.”

“You look great.”

“I suppose I do, don’t I.”

“Don’t worry, just go out there and be yourself.”

Ignis raised one well-groomed eyebrow and frowned. “Well, which one is it? I can’t be myself _and_ not worry, Gladio. How long have you known me?”

Flawless logic, as always. Gladio conceded with only a minimum rolling of eyes. “Long enough to know you are a package deal, Igs. Come on, let’s just review the plan. What’s first?”

A long sigh. “The bar. Start a tab, order a drink....stay there all night.”

“Okay, look.” Stepping between Ignis and the door to the club, Gladio grabbed his friend by the shoulders and smiled down at him. “You end up hating it, we’ll leave, I promise. But at least give this try. I bet someone in there right now is waiting for a guy like you to walk through these doors, and sweep them off their feet.”

“If they’re carrying narcotics - and I expect many are at a place like this - then yes. By law I’ll have to arrest them by any means possible. My restraints are in the car, do you think I should--?”

“Iggy, shut up.” The door opened behind him, and Gladio took the opportunity to guide Ignis through it. Arm weighing heavily around his shoulders, voice booming to be heard over the music inside the club, he continued as he led them both straight toward the bar. “Tonight, we’re not cops. We’re two friends having fun, looking for a match for Mr. Perfect. So lighten up, have a couple drinks, and keep your eyes open for juicy meat.”

Ignis said something that was either _You’re disgusting_ or _Here’s a musket_ , but already Gladio wasn’t listening. He was flagging the bartender, ordering them each a whiskey before dragging Ignis down to the two open seats at the end of the counter. All around them, bodies moved and swayed with the music, a hypnotic synth beat with a bassline that vibrated in the very air. Most were younger, that much was clear from their choice of fashion - tight, flashy pants, short skirts, mesh everywhere - and suddenly Gladio was having second thoughts about his vest.

_Focus on Iggy_ , he told himself, and adjusted his collar again.

After two drinks, the pressure was starting to get to him. He set his empty glass on the bar counter (Ignis was still nursing his first) and announced he was going to dance.

“Ah. Try not to get lost,” came the advice. “Or stabbed. I’m certain I’ve seen at least three wanted criminals walk past since we arrived.”

“That’s my Iggy,” Gladio said, patting him on the knee. “Keep scanning those faces, you’ll find your soulmate soon.”

The dance floor was a sea of bodies and movement, somehow coordinated in its chaos to the beat of the song. Gladio worked his way up from the back of the crowd until he had a view of the stage - a woman with blond hair, headphones, and a laptop - and watched for a while. The music was slowly growing on him, loosening his limbs as well as his attitude, and before long he was getting into the beat.

It felt good to dance. It brought back his confidence, had him catching looks from several smiling faces around him. Bodies closed in, hands finding his shoulders, his biceps, the back of his neck. A few of the dancers caught his attention and so he pressed closer, letting the rhythm of their hips distract him from the whirl of the club for those blissful seconds. But each one of them came and went, changing as quickly as the songs and even more forgettable.

Until _he_ appeared.

His hair was the first thing Gladio noticed - so blond it was almost white under the flashing lights. He was thin, but lean, arms impressively toned where the sleeves of his shirt ended. Metal glinted in his ears, and a collar - black with small spikes - hung from his neck, making him look both fierce and enticing at the same time.

With a flash of blue he caught Gladio’s gaze from halfway across the dance floor, and pulled him in like a beacon on a stormy sea.

They didn’t speak at first. The blond, who up close was even more beautiful, his cheeks dusted with countless freckles, put his hands on Gladio’s chest. Gladio, in turn, let his fingers dance down the length of the other’s sides to come to rest on his hips, and drew him in close. As the song played on they stayed like that, swaying together but never pulling apart, eyes locked and unfaltering. Inside his chest, Gladio’s heart pounded with adrenaline, and maybe little of something else, too. Excitement? Anticipation? He couldn’t be sure, but he did know he’d never before felt an attraction this strong, this intoxicating in his life.

“Hey,” he managed at last, when the song ended and the next was building up.

“Hey,” the blond replied. His mouth twitched up at the corners, a smile to mirror the one in his eyes.

“I’m Gladio.” The music was getting louder again, his voice already rising to be heard above it. “You come here often?”

The blond, still smiling, shrugged his shoulders. “Sometimes.”

Hands moved up from his chest to his neck. Reached around the back to comb through the hair there, and Gladio shuddered at the perfect touch. This was good. So good, he definitely didn’t want to screw it up. “U-uh. You wanna...get a drink with me?” he asked.

Again, blue eyes flashed in the lights, a dazzling blue that was threatening to drain all the remaining blood from his upper body. “I like dancing. Let’s dance, big guy.”

Gladio nodded, and felt with a thrill the way the blond’s fingers tightened in his hair.

* * *

It had been a good twenty minutes, and Ignis was ready to go home. Just as he’d expected, the nightclub idea was proving as fruitless as it was frustrating. The only faces that had even remotely caught his attention belonged to people he recognized from the precinct - mostly petty criminals, minor offenses, but certainly not the type he wanted to be associated with outside of work. He was determined that as soon as Gladio got back from the dance floor, he was going to drag him home and never speak of this place again.

“Excuse me. Yeah, can I get two Slactuars? Crushed ice, thanks.”

The voice came from his left. More specifically, it came from the very handsome, well-dressed man leaning against the counter to his left. A strong jaw, clean shaven; black hair that was long but not unruly, tucked behind his ear; deep midnight-blue eyes that widened almost in surprise when they turned to him.

Ignis clutched his empty glass.

“Oh, hi,” the man said, mouth stretching into an easy - and utterly disarming - smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to cut in.”

“Hm? Oh, I’m merely…sitting here. Nothing to interrupt.” Ignis tried to make it sound casual, but he felt the pitch of his own voice was all wrong. He'd only had the one drink, hardly enough to hinder his wits, and yet he was finding words suddenly and inexplicably difficult. The man before him was handsome, to be sure, but more than just a pretty face, there was something…powerful about him.

Magnetic.

Two glasses slid across the counter and the man took them both with a nod to the bartender. Ignis couldn't explain why he was suddenly compelled to comment, save for the fact that he didn't think he was ready for the man to leave just yet. “For...someone special?” he asked.

Sweeping a lock of jet black hair back into place behind his ear, he favored Ignis with an appraising look. “My best friend. He dragged me out here tonight. Left me to go dance, can you believe it?”

Ignis side-eyed his own finished drink on the counter. “Actually, I believe I can.”

“ _Hm._ That’s a cool accent, by the way. Where’re you from?”

“Originally Tenebrae,” he answered, and noted the way the man’s gaze lingered near the open collar of his shirt. “But I call Insomnia home these days. My name’s Ignis. Ignis Scientia.”

“Noct.” A hand reached out, warm and gentle as Ignis accepted it. But if he'd been expecting a simple handshake, the man - _Noct_ \- took him by surprise when he drew his knuckles up to his lips and pressed a kiss to them instead. In that moment, their eyes met. Locked. And for perhaps the first time in as long as he could remember, Ignis was left completely, utterly, breathtakingly speechless.

Deep, midnight blue held him captive. There were stars in those eyes, Ignis was almost certain of it, glittering in the depths. Or they may have just been the lights overhead reflected in dark pupils, but to him it felt like looking into something magical.

At least, until Noct’s gaze broke its enchantment on him, and he swept those gorgeous eyes over to the dance floor instead. “Well, I guess I know what happened to my friend,” he sighed, pointing to a lean blond next to a startlingly familiar face. “That’s him, dancing next to the hairy giant.”

Ignis managed a laugh to mask the breath he was still trying to catch. “Yes. A certain hairy giant who’s going to leave me with all his paperwork if he's late for work tomorrow.”

“Is that your ‘friend’?”

“My partner.” Ignis caught himself and winced. “ _As in,_ on the force. We're colleagues.”

“Gotcha,” Noct laughed. _Gods,_ he was beautiful when he laughed. “I think we're both in for a long night, then. Here.” As he slid one of the glasses over, Ignis reached out to accept it. Their fingers brushed together at the rim. Stayed that way even as a secret smile began to play across soft lips. “Can’t drink ‘em both myself.”

* * *

The bathroom door slammed shut, but the only sounds in Gladio’s world were the ones pouring into his mouth. More specifically, the ones pouring _out_ of the hot blond’s mouth, which was currently pressed to his and sending his mind into overdrive.

As one they made for the only stall in the corner of the room. Gladio kicked the door open, and the blond shoved him back against it. _Hard._ With a click it was locked, and those pale fingers were free to tug at the belt around Gladio’s hips instead.

“Damn, you’re strong,” he chuckled. Was that funny? It seemed funny. “Good with your hands, too.”

That incredibly blue set of eyes glanced up at him, then back to their work.

Gladio swallowed as his zipper went next. “S-so, uh. Didn’t catch your name out there. Not to kill the mood or anything, y’know. I'm cool with a little mystery, if that's what you're into.”

“Are you gonna talk this much while I'm sucking your dick?”

_That_ shut him up fast. He shook his head, evidently the right answer judging by the smirk that stretched across the blond’s lips, and watched instead as his jeans were popped open. Underneath, his behemoth-print boxers stretched tellingly over the bulge of his cock. Hard already from the dancing, the urgent kisses, and now from the heat of the blond’s lips as they mouthed at him through the cloth.

_Fuck, fuck!_ It had been too long, months even since the last time he'd done this, and certainly not with anyone as attractive as the man currently kneeling before him. Gladio was going to need a distraction. Something to keep him from busting his load before he could even get out of his underwear.

He found it in the soft, pale roots of the blond’s hair. Combing his fingers back through them, Gladio focused on the texture, the color, the pretty way it caught the light when he carded through it. Let it hold his attention even as the cool air of the stall hit his sensitive flesh, and was replaced quickly by eager, wet heat. Closed his eyes and gripped the roots in his fist, tugging whenever the pleasure of the blond’s mouth on his cock became too much.

At last (mercifully), that mouth pulled off of him. The man dragged the back of his hand across his shining lips, but it did little to disguise the lust that hung like heavy shadows in his eyes. Gladio was drawn in. Together, they moved from the door to the side wall of the stall. The blond lifted his hands above his head and Gladio pinned them there, held him firmly in place while he dove in for another kiss. Deep, rough, _hungry_. He shuddered to taste himself on those irresistible lips, and ground his hips forward in a clear request.

He released the blond beneath him long enough for him to turn around. Facing the wall now, Gladio got the view from behind: toned biceps, muscles tense with restraint; that lean waist, the skin there as pale and freckled as the rest of him as Gladio hastily pushed up his shirt; the round globes of his ass, perfect even still clothed beneath tight jeans and _fuck,_ it _felt_ even better than it looked.

“Don't get shy on me now, big guy,” the blond grinned, breathless, and wriggled those tantalizing hips. It took Gladio only a second to fish the condom out of his wallet. Another to tear it open between his teeth while those blue, _blue_ eyes watched on. In a single move he yanked the blond’s pants down over the curve of his ass, belt and all, and slid the fingers of the hand not holding his own cock between his cheeks to prep him.

There was, he quickly found, no need. Instead of tight muscles, Gladio’s fingers touched warm metal, smooth and already slick with lube. A plug. He confirmed it with a swift tug at the base, and watched the blond shudder deliciously against the stall wall. “Holy fuck,” he swore under his breath. “Got anymore surprises for me, baby?”

Those blue eyes twinkling with amusement was the only reply he got.

With a metallic clang, the small plug hit the tiles of the floor and rolled off into the shadows. Hardly important now, not when Gladio could already feel the heat coming off the body beneath him. Once, twice he slid the length of his cock between the blond’s cheeks, then lined up for the plunge.

_Fuck_ \- just the tip and he was already losing it. Another inch, tight walls squeezing around him, forcing the breath from his lungs. Under him, the hot blond moaned and rolled his hips back for more, too urgent, it seemed, to take anything slow. Again he pushed back, and again Gladio thrust forward to meet him, until their bodies were pressed flushed together and the room was starting to spin.

Still, the blond didn’t let up. He encouraged Gladio to fuck him harder, faster with every cry that left his lips. Half-growls that bordered on feral, Gladio thought, though in that moment they only served to turn up the temperature of his blood another hundred degrees. Cock buried in the tightest, hottest ass he’d ever seen, eyes locked on the pleasure that twisted the blond’s face, he knew he didn’t stand a chance of lasting long like this.

Not without another distraction, at least.

Adrenalin pumped through him. Made it almost easy to flip the blond around again and lift him into the air by the waist. To slam him back-first against the wall again and kiss him breathless as their bodies slotted back into place. To fuck him, ragged and animalistic, until the only sounds leaving his throat anymore were carnal pleas for _more, more, more!_ Lean legs tightened around Gladio’s hips. The fingers clawing at his nape dug in hard enough to draw blood, and the blond tossed his head back as he came, untouched, across both their stomachs.

Only then, in the dizzying mix of pleasure, pain, and summer blue that fogged his mind, did Gladio allow himself to tip over the edge at last.

* * *

Ignis was in heaven.

Or, at least, the closest equivalent to it that had flashing lights, blaring music, and smelled like a week-old ashtray. Atmosphere notwithstanding, however, he had to admit the night was going a lot better than he’d ever expected.

For one, there was Noct’s mouth, which tasted of sweet liquor and somehow managed to be even more intoxicating than their drinks. For another, there was Noct’s hand, warm and unmistakable, sliding as it had been for the last few moments further up the inside of his thigh.

To be honest, he wasn’t quite sure how things had managed to move so quickly. He remembered drinks, chatting a bit, that irresistible smile - and then before he knew it, being pressed against the bar counter to eagerly draw Noct’s tongue between his lips.

Ignis had to give Gladio credit. Coming to this bar had been a good idea, after all. Meeting Noct felt.... Well, it felt like more than just coincidence, somehow, and Ignis was already considering breaking his own rule of no sex on a first date. Fate was fate, right? If the universe was telling him to fuck this gorgeous Prince Charming before the night was through, then who was he to refuse?

When next their lips broke for air, Ignis took his chance. “ _Mm_ , ah. Noct, I...,” he started, gazing ahead into those deep blue pools nearly swallowed up in black. _I’d like to continue this. Perhaps back at my place? I could offer you a drink, get you out of these clothes, and…._

But the words died on his tongue. A sudden figure approached, rushing toward them out of the crowd with blue eyes wide in panic. Ignis recognized him as the blond who’d been dancing with Gladio earlier. But why was he…?

“Noct. Dude, _Noct_ ,” he shouted, gaze flicking between his friend and Ignis with him. “We gotta get outta here.”

“What? Calm down, I’m kinda busy.”

“Noct, _please._ ” The blond’s tone grew lower, more hushed as he tugged at his friend’s sleeve. “I fucked up. Bad. We gotta go _now.”_

Something passed between them for a long breath. Unspoken, tense. Ignis felt Noct’s arm around him loosen before it slipped away completely, and his heart sank right down to his knees.

“Um. I’m sorry,” he shook his head.

_Please, don’t leave._ “No...no, I understand. It’s fine.”

“I just gotta…. Um, maybe next time we can…?”

_There never is a ‘next time.’_ “Of course. No problem.”

“Ignis, I….”

“ _Noct,_ come _on_.” Behind him, his blond friend tugged again at his sleeve, more urgently than before. Noct sighed, swatted his hand away, and turned to snag a napkin from behind the bar.

“Hey, Iggy. You got a pen?”

Seconds later, the two were running from the club out into the cool night air. Leaving Ignis alone at the bar with a phone number, three empty drinks, and a shattered heart.

It took another few minutes to realize Gladio was missing, too.

He found him (eventually) in the men’s bathroom at the back of the dance floor. Drunk from the looks of things, and holding a wad of paper towels to his neck, but somehow still grinning from ear to ear like a complete buffoon.

And Ignis thought, rolling his eyes as he tried to usher his friend back out to the car, that he should be glad at least _one_ of them got laid that night.  


End file.
